


Takeaway

by ni21



Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kairouseki | Seastone, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: This was created for the Christmas event with Shin on TwitterLustDrawingLives wantedShanks Buggy BDSMHope you like it!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	Takeaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustDrawingLifes on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LustDrawingLifes+on+Twitter).



> This was created for the Christmas event with Shin on Twitter
> 
> LustDrawingLives wanted
>
>> Shanks Buggy BDSM
> 
> Hope you like it! 

He was weak. In a very uncomfortable and very familiar way. Didn't have to open his eyes, he could feel the weight around his wrists, familiar and dreadful. Shitty bastard.

A laugh at his side. "It's about time you woke up you lazy bum."

"Look who's talking," he barked back, doing his best to push up against the invisible blanket of weakness. Shanks laughed that loud boisterous laugh he always had when he was having fun before clicking his tongue.

"Are you really in a position to talk to me like that? I'm an Emperor you know."

"I'm a warlord, now fuck off!" He countered, but he absolutely knew that it was no argument whatsoever, knew he'd cheated his way to that position and also knew that Shanks knew.

But Shanks laughed, not even mockingly, just laughed. "You were a warlord. They don't exist anymore. I'm afraid there's nothing you can do other than let me have my way with you. If you're a good boy, I'll take off those shackles," the man taunted and even though he couldn't see him from his position, he could hear the wide grin on his scarred face.

It was beyond him how such a goofball had even made it that far. And people called _him_ the clown. Damn it! He couldn't make it that easy for him. He'd only brag about it to his crew later if he just submitted like that, but actually there was nothing he could do in this state.

A warm hand brushed his hair to the side and made him acutely aware that he had not put on clothes over the night. The air was cold, a stark contrast to the heat of the body next to him. Shanks had always been warm. No matter the circumstances.

His touch was gentle, it always was at first. So warm and reassuring. Until it wasn't.

"What's it going to be, Buggy?"

"Leave me alone you one armed dumbass," he grumbled, even while already feeling his cock growing hard against the mattress. It was a pity that Shanks had lost his arm, could very well remember the things he could with two. The way he'd pull his hair to make him look at the newest cola powered toy he got. Couldn't do that anymore and maybe it was fair.

To most people he was either terrifying or a fraud. He could have been so much. Had the same stepping stones as Shanks had but he'd blown it. He'd ended up stranded in East blue and gotten absolutely ruined by a damn child. Although his grudge had lifted since then and maybe it was less the defeat and more that stupid Strawhat reminding him of how he'd failed. Boy had been so much like Shanks back then.

"You don't want to play?"

Oh for- He lifted himself up as far as he could to look at the grown ass man pouting next to him.

Big wet eyes looking at him. "You don't like me anymore?"

"Stop listening to me like that, you ruin it," he barked but couldn't help feeling the fondness in his chest. It's been years since the last time and absolutely nothing seemed to have changed.

Shanks laughed, loud and boisterous, like he did and he was pretty sure the whole ship could hear it.

He yelped as pain radiated from his ass, smacks from Shanks’ remaining hand just as strong as before, because he just didn't know how to control his strength in situations like these. But then his hand rubbed over the aching flesh all gentle, a soft kiss to his shoulder as apology. Or maybe as preparation for one wet finger probing at his asshole. Sneaky bastard.

Wet finger trailing up his spine, teasing, as Shanks did, stupid goofy grin on his lips while he surely drank in all his reactions. Just lying there with his head on the pillow next to his. Was it his missing arm that didn't allow him to be as oppressively annoying and high energy as he'd been before or had age mellowed him? Sudden regret at the years lost on individual adventures was pushed from him with a hard tug on his hair and he promptly cursed him to high heavens, just like the happy bastard deserved.

"Don't be so angry all the time, we both know you like it," Shanks chuckled, getting up on his knees, pulling him along by the hair in a way that was way too fluent to only come from his core strength. Shanks was a monster indeed. "Look at you," he murmured against his ear, teeth catching his jaw before resting red haired head in the crook of his neck to look down to where he wanted his attention. Didn't have to look. He _knew_ he was hard and dripping. That one finger had known exactly how to touch him, the wet trail up his back too close to what Shanks’ cock had felt like yesterday. Gentle teeth against his jaw a perfect reminder of the now surely purple marks on his hips.

Shanks was like a cat. All playful and soft until he wasn't and it was all fangs and claws.

"So hard just for me," he laughed and next thing he knew he was flat on his back, one hand pressing down on his chest while soft hair caressed his cock and teeth sank into his skin over the hip. Sharp and dull pain throbbing through his cock and he wished he could bury his hands in those red strands, if he could just touch something instead of lying here utterly helpless.

The hand on his chest was rough and calloused, much rougher than the hand of a man that didn't have to fight and most often chose not to fight should be. Promise of a darkness maybe only he knew. Cried out loud enough for the whole ship to hear when those dry fingers twisted his nipple, hard and unforgiving because an emperor could expect his plaything to withstand anything he dealt.

"Stupid bastard just fuck me already!" Wasn't necessary to tease him like that, to let everyone on this godforsaken ship know.

“Fuck you?” Shanks laughed, “Who said anything about fucking you? I’m just here to play.”

Fucking Bastard! Licked over the most recent bite mark and left a tiny ghost of a kiss on his red aching cock while reaching _somewhere_.

He could feel the dangly thing slapping against his leg, along with relief that maybe he would get more out of this than he had yesterday. Heard the squirt of lube and felt his heartbeat quicken as he stood up his legs to give Shanks room to work, grumbling just to not look too eager while he couldn’t fucking wait to get filled for once!

Felt the smiling eyes on him. Felt the cold pressure against his asshole and remembered back then he’d used to warm the lube between his hands. Pushed in, colder and softer than he knew Shanks could be but at this point he really didn’t mind at all. Sighed his relief and moaned as Shanks somehow even managed to guide that rubbery thing the same deadly precision as he did his blade. 

“Really miss that arm now,” Shanks rumbled against his cock, just far enough away to not actually touch, to not actually feel like anything else but a painful teasing of neglect. “I’d love to get you to the brink here too,” he finished, teeth tugging at that single piece of metal there and it was just short of being enough, rubber pumping in and out of him just barely there but never reaching.

Felt his chest rise in desperation, so close, soft caress of hair, hot tongue against the head of his cock, thick rubber in his ass, not enough. Never enough. Begged with closed eyes, his body was so weak. “Please”

Shanks laughed. “Aw, but where would be the fun in that?”

Was right, obviously, but he just fucking couldn’t. Five times last night. Five times of almost. Five times of just not there. “Please, Shanks,” he tried again because he just didn’t know how much more his body could take, how much harder he could get, how much closer and then the fullness was gone, and the soft hair and the warm breath against his cock. It was cold without him, cold and empty. “Wha-”

“Ah, I think you need to learn patience, Buggy,” Shanks laughed wiggling the blasted Dildo in his face, “you can have more of that tonight.” 

He flipped open the cuffs and strength broke over him like the high tide, but he felt far from relieved. That cheeky grin couldn’t be good.

“Now hand over that cock of yours, you can have it back when you leave. If you’re a good boy.”

He was serious? Fucking bastard was serious?! Felt the blush on his cheeks, just thinking he’d be strolling around deck celebrating with his Crew with his cock in his pocket? The fuck? But when Shanks reached out his hand, grip tight around him he really couldn’t say no. He had three days to earn it back.

[ ](https://twitter.com/Oochinshin/status/1344010303608999936?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM 101  
> Human bites are dangerous, try not to draw blood and clean wounds properly, go to a doctor


End file.
